


Clearly, notoriously.

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Luke wears Han's shirt! and Leia is not happy about it





	Clearly, notoriously.

**Author's Note:**

> tried to write smut.  
> failed.  
> gave up.  
> enjoy!

It was a lazy day at the falcon since it was raining and pouring outside in Endor; Leia was without any chapstick and her hair wasn't done at all, not even pins to hold back her long brunette hair from slipping into her cereal. Which was enough of a shocker. 

Han? everybody was used to his scruffy looking appearance but this day? he looked well rested and very disheveled, from his toes to his last strand of hair. He looked happy overall, wearing nothing a pair of loose, black trousers and his hair was all over the place.

“g'morning” he greeted Leia, who at this point couldn't care less, she just wanted to rest and seize the day since she, as a princess, couldn't get any breaks from speeches and negotiations.

“hey nerfherder” she said back with a light smile on her lips, looking at him and squinting her eyes “where's Luke?” 

“uh he and i—”

“forget it” she said after thinking it well and grab her coffee cup and cereal bowl to only drop the last one in the dishwasher “i don't wanna know why he isn't here or even hasn't awoken yet” and after saying she disappeared from the kitchen drinking down her coffee, probably to forget the fact that Han is fucking her cute blond twin brother.

“Nice chat!” Han said to no one, since he was now alone to have his breakfast; he was halfway preparing a sandwich before a sleepy Luke walked into the kitchen “Goodmorning sunshine” the corellian greeted his boyfriend, finishing the sandwich and then go to the younger one, peppering kisses all over his cheeks “how did you slept love?”

“Amazing!” Luke answered yawning and stretching out his tiny figure; Han was in a trance watching his boyfriend being cute when suddenly something familiar caught his eye.

“Honey”

“Yes Han?”

“Is that my shirt?” the brown eyed man asked looking at the blond, who was now blushing and trying to cover himself up though it was useless since the shirt was obviously Han's, it was almost going down his knees.

“... No?”

“I think it is” the smuggler said with a smirk and getting closer to Luke, towering over his petite boyfriend “and i should take it back”

“Oh really?” Luke answered back, now touching Han's bare chest and looking at him with hooded eyelids and plumping his lips by licking them “what are you going to do about it?” Han took that as an opportunity to kiss him and put him over the countertop of the small kitchen, kissing him very intensively; touching and caressing his boyfriend's thighs and plump butt.

A very shocked Leia stood in the kitchen entrance along Chewie, who did not hesitated to make a disapproving growl when he heard Luke starting to whine.

“Are you serious?” Leia half shouted to the couple “We eat there!”

Luke was now hiding his face, which was burning in shame while Han just smiled with pride, grabbed Luke's ass and squeezed it, earning a slap on the arm from his tatooine boy.

“Sorry your highness”

Leia will never know if that apology was either for her or for her brother because after saying that Han carried Luke from the kitchen to his bedroom.

“Ill desinfect the countertop and you get the tea Chewie, we have a lot to talk about now”


End file.
